I Don't Mind Being Your Stretching Cat
by Galacticat
Summary: After an incident, it is clear to Jack that Will walking around comatose at night is growing more hazardous. Dr. Lecter is to stay with Will to ensure his safety from the dangers of his sleepwalking tendencies.*Oneshot*


**Disclaimed to any ownership of NBC's Hannibal or anything Hannibal for that matter. Please review after reading. It's greatly appreciated and Im always looking to see if anyone actually likes my fics. I am sorry if there are any puntuation errors or anything otherwise. I've reread this so many times it's hard to tell anymore. ****I hope you all have a nice day/night and enjoy this fic.**

Will's most recent of his sleepwalking spells had ended him up in the kitchen of Jack Crawford and therefor, the pleasure of waking up from his "slumber" with a gun to his back. Thought to be an intruder, Will was lucky that Jack was level headed enough to ask questions first and shoot later. However he was also unlucky in the sense that his current state of mind was now the top concern of a certain Head of the FBI's Behavioral Science Unit.

Will only prayed that whatever the consequences where, Jack wouldn't kick him off of their current case.

Carrying on his business as usual, Will sat in Dr. Hannibal Lecter's office for one of their not-so-casual chats. Outside, the sun had already set. Both men faced each other in two lavishly upholstered chairs that where located in the center of the room. They'd talked for a while. Towards the end of their session, Wills mind drifted off to other places.

"You seem to be deep in thought as usual, Will." He fidgeted with his hands, tapping them on the cushioned armrests, picking off imaginary lint fluffs.

"I'm glad one thing about me has maintained it's normalcy." Hannibal furrowed his brow at him. He tilted his head back, momentarily pausing to observe Will. What he saw was a mystery to Will because Hannibal's stoic features gave little away. Hannibal's gaze on him sent chills along Will's spine and caused his throat to feel dry.

"I received a call from Jack yesterday." Will stiffened.

"He said he almost shot you, Will...It seems that your sleepwalking habit now requires some unconventional precautions to be taken." He was having a tough time forcing himself to meet Hannibal's eyes.

"What sort of precautions?" Now he was worried.

"Jack informed me that unless you plan on not assisting him any further, you are required to have me in your company during all sleeping hours to prevent you from leaving your house in the middle of the night."

"That's not necessary! It also wouldn't be a convenience to you-"

"It's very necessary actually. I am your unofficial psychiatrist, but I am also your friend. I have no problem helping my friends." Hannibal paused a moment.

"I am the only one who has worked with you enough to handle you in such a delicate state. I told Jack I would be more than willing since it is for your safety." Will knew that there was no arguing with Hannibal when he set his mind to something. That night when Will returned home he wasn't alone.

...

Recently Will had been having...feelings that where not exactly appropriate towards Hannibal. It was the subtle things at first. The way Hannibal carried himself around and the way his shoulders looked in a suit. Looking at him would send him little yearnings. But now it wasn't just the small things anymore. It was watching his lips when he sipped wine or chewed his dinner. It was his graceful gestures and the small smirks he would give Will as a treat sometimes.

Will was a full grown man. He could control these urges while in a formal setting or on a case, but Hannibal wouldn't be so formal with his presence any longer. He would be there when Will awoke and when he had dinner and when he slept. This closeness was unsettling at best.

He would become a big ball of sexual frustration.

...

Will unlocked his front door. The tall and broad Hannibal casting a shadow over him from behind. As he opened the door his dogs greeted them, not caring in the least that a stranger was invited in.

Will led Hannibal to his guest room. He had just opened the door and turned to help Hannibal with his bags when he received a questioning look from the psychiatrist.

"What? Is there something wrong with the guest room?"

"No, but Will, how do you expect me to keep a close eye on you from in here?" Realization hit Will.

"You mean you're staying in my room?" Hannibal smirked...Oh God.

"In the same bed actually, as long as you don't mind. I'd prefer not to sleep on the floor." Wills cheeks heated slightly.

"This way."

The two prepared for bed. Will, who actually started sleeping in his shoes, was conflicted on what to wear. Finally deciding on loose blue pajama pants and a thin white shirt. It felt weird to know you wouldn't actually be leaving the house when you where getting ready for bed.

Hannibal entered in his silk grey top and bottoms. He even slept in elegance. Wills stomach twisted.

Hannibal Lecter...His psychiatrist was in his bed, under his covers. Will didn't know what to do with himself. How was he supposed to sleep like this.

...

Hannibal managed not to chuckle at his unofficial patient. Will had been expressing extreme discomfort of their current situation. In all honesty, Hannibal had been all too eager to share Will's bed. And was even more enthusiastic about sharing it under more pleasurable circumstances if the opportunity arose.

Most psychiatrist would never consider having relations even with an unofficial patient. Especially one with mental conditions like Will...But Hannibal was no normal psychiatrist and his sadistic side enjoyed watching the younger man struggle to keep himself together.

And while he was thinking on the subject of Will falling apart... Hannibal had a sudden vision of Will writhing beneath him on his bed. Hannibal shook the thought before his more animalistic side took over.

Will wore light blue pajama bottoms that allowed Hannibal to catch glimpses of Wills flesh and happy trail. His thin shirt gave hints to the contours of Wills upper body. Hannibal refused the desire to lick his lips. He slid himself into the iron framed bed, Will stood still on the side opposite to him. He could tell that he was still trying to build up the courage to get under the covers.

...

Somehow Will had pushed himself into the bed and under the same covers as Hannibal. The man smiled at him sideways as if he where amused about something.

"Good night Hannibal." Will quickly turned his body to face the opposite direction of the larger man. Maybe if he didn't see him then he could pretend like he wasn't even there.

"Sweet Dreams, Will." The words where purred by his ear along with hot breath that made him shiver.

Somehow Will dozed off beside Hannibal. His dreams where coated with the blood of Garret Jacob Hobbs and the sound of hoofs clicking on cement as the beast followed him along the trails of his mind. As Will reached the end to the trail, a sudden warmth lit up his body. He suddenly felt on fire in the best way possible.

Will suddenly came back to reality. A reality he wished he could escape but at the same time he never wanted to end. Will sat straddling his psychiatrist, their mouths crushed together and moving desperately to consume each others breath. Had he attacked Hannibal's lips in his sleep? To his surprise, Hannibal didn't seem to mind. The man's hands where running just above his pants elastic waistband. Small growling vibrations escaped Hannibal and pulsed into Will and drove Will into an even more desperate state.

As every second of their desperate kissing passed, Will's thoughts grew cloudier. Hannibal's hands had grabbed his ass and was pulling Will harder towards him so that their erections grazed each other with every tug. The growls that escaped Hannibal were primal and caused shivers to excite Will in ways he had not deemed possible. He felt like he was being conquered by a predator.

Hannibal had by now flipped Will onto his back, balanced between long pale legs and grinding his hard member against Will's. He didn't feel the need to suppress anything anymore...All reason was gone.

Hannibal licked his lips. He had such a desire to taste Will in every way. He pushed Will onto his back, pulling his pants and boxers down to Will's ankles. Will's cock was erect and the tip had turned pinker than the rest. Hannibal trailed his tongue deliciously slow along the head. Wills legs shook as he attempted not to buck into Hannibal's mouth. The doctor licked down the shaft, fondling Will's balls with his left hand and stroking the member with the other as he bobbed his head up and down. He took the whole thing in his mouth and was rewarded by a quaking moan from his prey. He bobbed faster, increasing the pressure and sucking harder. He savored every spice of it, rolling the precum over his taste buds before swallowing.

"I'm going to-" Will stuttered to warn Hannibal before he climaxed. But all warnings were ignored and his psychiatrists head only bobbed faster. He growled on his cock, sending waves of sound up his member until he came sweet and pulsing into Hannibal's mouth.

Moments after coming and watching Hannibal swallow his release and Will was hard again...He wanted more. Hannibal did as well.

"Turn over on your knees." It came out as low and dangerous. Will rushed to clumsily flip his body and raised his ass higher. Hannibal tore the mans pants and tight white boxer shorts off of his ankles roughly. Not bothering to take off the shirt. He didn't have the restraint to deal with that nonsense. Instead he reached around to put two fingers into Will's mouth, moistening them and savoring the warm wetness and the soft tongue that greeted him. Hannibal inserted the fingers slowly into Will, letting them stroke along his walls, testing Will's sensitivity. And he found Will to be very sensitive. Once Will was finally stretched enough to make Hannibal content he removed them, causing Will to moan from the lack of contact. Hannibal didn't even need to command Will what to do next.

Will turned himself towards Hannibals erection, taking it in his hands and and easing it into his mouth. His tongue ran up and down the shaft, sucking on the tip, and proceeded to take it deeper to thoroughly moisten it. It hardened in his mouth even further.

"Enough." Hannibal commanded, turning Will to his previous position on his knees, ass in the air.

"Ah! Wait I can't take the whole-" Hannibal thrusted into him in one fast motion. Will hardly was able to keep from his knees collapsing. Will buried his face into his comforter as Hannibal rocked into him, causing his bed to shake to his rhythm.

"Look at me Will." No he couldn't...

"Look at me." Will's face was forced into Hannibal's direction, his back curved to the side. The pose reminded Hannibal of a stretching cat. It was erotic and the blush that lingered on Will's cheeks caused a heat in him that threatened to make him climax early.

Their eyes locked in lust as both men panted. A loud perverted smacking sound filled the room with each one of Hannibal's thrusts.

"Hmmmmhaaaa!" Will couldn't stop his moaning. His cheeks heated as red as they could possibly ever be. Hannibal enjoyed the helpless gasps like fine music.

Hannibal managed to Keep his face collected, but the aggressiveness of his thrusts and a darkness in his eyes revealed that his expression was quite the deception. On the inside, Hannibal was undone. Every thrust into Will shattered his insides like glass and shook his core. His desire for Will bring his more animalistic traits to the surface.

Hannibal picked Will up in his arms and turned his whole body to face Hannibal, Will still on his cock. Wills legs wrapped around Hannibal's body in a desperate manner. He mewed for Hannibal to keep moving.

He began slamming into Will in the air. Picking him up in his arms and thrusting deeper than he had before, an aggressive rhythm developing.

"Ahhhh! Hannibal...More." Will eagerly met each of Hannibal's thrusts and moaned sweet, desperate noises in his ear. They filled the room.

Hannibal's arms where requiring to much effort...Effort he'd like to put to another movement of his body. He backed Will against the wall, pressing in on him to hold him up and thrusting harder and faster.

"Hannibal..." Will called to him in the dark, his climax drawing nearer.

When Will came his eyes closed, his head fell back and his mouth formed into a panting 'O' shape. Hannibal continued his thrusts; seconds later coming himself, pumping into Will with every remaining wave of pleasure that enveloped him.

"God, Hannibal..." Will panted, still against the wall, held up by the taller man's frame.

"...You're mine, Will Graham." It was spoken as a fact and Will could only grin and blush because he far from minded the possessiveness... He understood it. Much more than he did even than when he worked to understand the mind of a killer. His darker side wanted to monopolize Hannibal.

"I don't think I have any problem with that."

Will didn't believe he'd have any issues sleeping tonight. Both men never broke skin to skin contact as they passed out on Wills bed. On all the nights that followed, Will slept soundly...If he was able to sleep at all. Hannibal kept him rather preoccupied.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please consider reviewing b/c it is greatly appreciated.3**


End file.
